realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Epadrazzil
Epadrazzil Large Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 4d10+4 (26 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +4 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+12 Attack: Claw +7 melee (1d6+4 plus paralysis) Full Attack: 2 claws +7 melee (1d6+4 plus paralysis) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Entrapment, paralysis Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity to mind-affecting spells and abilities, low-light vision, painted camouflage, painting, two-dimensional healing Saves: Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +2 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 7 Skills: Spot +11 Feats: Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Spot) Environment: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Any Advancement: 5-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - The painting on the wall is a precise mirror image of the room in which you stand. Suddenly, the paint seems to stretch and swirl, and a two-dimensional, brownish-gray, scaled, apelike creature leaps out, disproportionately large arms stretching towards you. An epadrazzil is a beast native to an unnamed two-dimensional plane. Its origins are unknown, but it appears to have both apelike and reptilian features. Epadrazzils only appear on the Material Plane when summoned and bound to guardianship of a room through a special arcane ritual (see below). An epadrazzil stands 6 feet tall and weighs 50 pounds. Epadrazzils do not speak, but understand the commands of their summoners. COMBAT An epadrazzil initially attacks a single opponent with both its attacks, seeking to entrap the creature in its painting. If the initial opponent is not captured, it attempts to paralyze multiple opponents before seeking to entrap another victim. Entrapment (Su): It an epadrazzil hits the same opponent with both claw attacks in a single round, it may immediately make a grapple check as a free action without provoking attacks of opportunity. If the check succeeds, the victim is carried into the painting and is placed in a state of suspended animation unless its succeeds on a DC 13 Fortitude save. This functions as the temporal stasis spell, except the victim can also be released by destroying the painting. The save DC is Constitution-based. Painted Camouflage (Ex): While within its painting, an epadrazzil appears to be nothing more than pigment on canvas. A DC 20 Spot check is required to notice that the epadrazzil is actually a creature. Painting: The epadrazzil is bound to a special painting created as part of the ritual used to call it. The painting is an exact mirror image of the room in which it hangs. Should any creature other than the spellcaster who bound the epadrazzil (or other designated creatures) enter the room, the epadrazzil immediately appears and attacks. The epadrazzil retreats into the painting once the room is cleared of any unauthorized creatures. The painting has damage reduction 5/magic, 10 hit points and hardness 5. While within the painting, the epadrazzil cannot be harmed. If the painting is destroyed, the epadrazzil returns to its home plane and does not return. A successful DC 20 Knowledge (Arcana) check reveals that destroying the painting returns the epadrazzil to its home plane and releases any entrapped characters. Paralysis (Ex): A creature hit by an epadrazzil's claw attack must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 2d4 rounds rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Two-Dimensional Healing (Su): An epadrazzil has fast healing 2 while within its painting. Bind Epadrazzil Conjuration (Calling) text Level: Sor/Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); see text Target: One epadrazzil Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell calls an epadrazzil from its two-dimensional home plane and binds it to a special painting. The epadrazzil is confined to this painting unless its services are required. It will not leave the room upon which its painting is based. If the painting is somehow removed from the room without the epadrazzil being slain, the epadrazzil is instantly transported back into the painting and will not leave it until it is restored to its original location. Should the painting be destroyed, the epadrazzil is immediately freed and returns to its home plane. The epadrazzil that appears shares the same alignment as the spellcaster who summoned it. A calling spell used to call a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful creature is a spell of that type. It is believed that higher-level versions of this spell exist to call greater epadrazzils. Material Component: A special painting (worth at least 5,000 gp) which creates a mirror image of the room in which it is to be placed. Originally appeared in Dungeon Magazine #2 (1986). Category:Magical beasts